


I'll always defend you

by minhosuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, But mostly fluff, Dancer Minho, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jisung calms him down, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Non-Famous, Protective Minho, SO MUCH FLUFF, T Rated for swearing, They are so cute, University AU, a bit of angst, music production major jisung, non-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosuwu/pseuds/minhosuwu
Summary: Lee Minho used to be a delinquent.Key word: used to.When a certain boy named Han Jisung entered his life, Minho promised himself to be better. They're a year into their relationship, and Minho hasn't been in a single fight during that time.However, there is a boy in his dance class that pushes his buttons. And when that boy insults his boyfriend, Minho can't hold himself back anymore.Or: Minho gets into a fight with a boy in his dance class, and Jisung has to calm him down.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 348





	I'll always defend you

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something soft  
> There is a little bit of angst in there though, because I honestly think I'm incapable of writing a story without any angst. The first half of the story is mostly descriptive, and the dialogue doesn't start until the second half!  
> I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Minho didn't view himself as a violent person. Well, at least not anymore. Not since he met _him._ Han Jisung.

Whenever Minho thought about his past self, he almost couldn't believe how that person was himself. He was almost like a completely different person. Minho's life hadn't been the best, to put it simply. Trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went, and after some time, Minho _became_ trouble. He started to get into fights. It wasn't like he wanted to fight, but the adrenaline he got from fighting was thrilling. And he couldn't stop, it was addicting.

All his fighting gave him a bad reputation, and his fellow students steered clear of him. He was a well known delinquent at school, a _bad boy,_ some would say. People would whisper about him in the hallways. It got to the point where they weren't surprised to see him fighting anymore. And when he showed up with bruised knuckles, no one questioned him. They all knew the cause of the bruises.

But it wasn't like it was only negative. No, there were some things about his reputation that he liked. First of all, people left him alone. He got all the privacy he wanted. He could enter a classroom full of people, and one glare was all it took for them to scramble to their feet and flee the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Second of all, people didn't mess with him or his friends. Yes, he had friends. No one messed with them, and that made it all worth it. He was content with it.

He was fine with his reputation. He wasn't at school to be liked anyway. His only goal was to graduate university with a degree in dance and hopefully open his own dance studio. His dream was something that had never changed. He had the same dream throughout all of high school, and now that he was in university, it was still the same. His relationship with dance was special. It was the one thing that always made him smile, no matter how bad his day was. He could have the worst day, and as soon as the music started and he moved his body to it, all his worries and sadness would disappear. He lived and breathed dancing. It was his life, his passion, his sole reason for existing. So yes, he was fine with everything as long as he got to dance.

He had planned to finish university like that, but one boy changed everything. It sounds cliché, but it's true.

Han Jisung was a music production major who was always positive and full of energy. He was the sunshine in his group of friends, always lighting up every room he entered. He was the completely opposite of Minho. Minho was the moon, the darkness, and he sucked the life out of every room he entered.

Jisung was sweet and kind, and he made people want to be his friend with just a smile. He was everything positive a person could be, and for some reason, he had his eyes on Minho from the first moment he saw him.

Minho never understood why. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and didn't want to leave Minho alone. It was like wherever Minho went, he was there. For a while, Minho was annoyed, and he was sure the younger boy was stalking him. He told him to leave him alone, but Jisung was persistent. Jisung ignored all of his threats and attempts of scaring him away, and stuck to his side like glue. And somewhere along the road, Minho actually started to enjoy his company. He still remembers the day when Jisung wasn't waiting for him after his dance class. He realized that he was disappointed that he wasn't there. He was just at home because he was sick, and was back to waiting outside for him a couple of days later. But that was when it struck Minho how used to his company he had become, and that it felt weird when he wasn't there.

That realization had scared Minho, and he had distanced himself from Jisung in an attempt to stop whatever was happening. After a week of absolute torture on both sides, Jisung had confronted Minho and called him an idiot. Minho agreed, although he didn't say it out loud.

More time passed, and people started to notice a difference in Lee Minho. He didn't get into that many fights anymore, and he had actually become more pleasant. He didn't glare at people when they tried to talk to him anymore, he actually greeted them back. Even his friends had noticed, and they were all glad that he was starting to become a better version of himself.

Minho still had a hard time opening up to people and showing his vulnerable side, and there were many difficult times when he would snap when things became too much. But Jisung stuck by his side through everything. When Minho struggled with his anger, he would talk to him until he was calm. When he was sad, he would hug him and tell him that it would be alright. Their friendship quickly turned into something more. And when it happened, Minho wondered how he had gone his whole life without being with Jisung. The boy had changed his life so much. The person he was before he met Jisung was a completely different person in Minho's eyes.

Minho was currently in his senior year of university. He only had four months left, and then he would graduate. It was still surreal that he soon wouldn't be walking the halls of the school anymore. He was excited for graduation though, and he wasn't going to lie, he was really proud of himself. He had managed to go over a year without a single fight, and he had better grades than ever.

However, his current situation had him tempted to break his one year streak. Minho didn't view himself as a violent person. At least not anymore. This was the first time in a while that he had actually wanted to punch the crap out of a person.

There was a boy in his dance class that for some reason that Minho couldn't understand, seemed to hate him. He had made it his mission to get on his nerves. Most days all he did was seemingly harmless things. Like criticizing his dancing, even though Minho was far better than him. He had also hid his water bottle from him, put a fish in his shoe, gotten him detention, and the list just goes on and on. Even if those things irked Minho, it never made him want to actually hurt him. Today was different.

It had all started during their ten minute break. Minho walked off too the side with Hyunjin and Felix, his friends and fellow dance majors, so they could sit against the wall and drink some water. They were exhausted. They had a performance at the end of the school year that they were practicing for. It was very important that they did a good job, so they had been working their butts off to learn all the choreography.

Minho took a big gulp from his water bottle, Hyunjin and Felix doing the same before they all simultaneously fell against the wall. Their breathing was heavy, and they were way too tired to even talk to each other. It was fine with Minho, he just wanted to relax while he could anyway. However, his relaxation was cut short as Jaewoo, the asshole, sauntered over to them.

All three of them instantly groaned, and Minho felt irritation bubble up in his stomach. Couldn't he just let him be for one damn second?

Jaewoo didn't seem to notice their annoyance, and if he did he didn't comment on it. Instead, he grinned and plopped down in front of them. The three friends looked at him incredulously.

«Ah,» he sighed. «You guys were great, seriously.» Minho raised an eyebrow. That can't be all can it? «But your moves were a bit sloppy, just saying.» And there it is...

«Well, we have been dancing for hours so we're a bit tired,» Felix answered. Bless him, Minho thought. He was still being nice even though the guy was an asshole.

«That's you're excuse?» Jaewoo laughed. «Being tired is no excuse, you can't dance like that during the performance or you'll make us all look bad.» He was still smiling, as if his words didn't seem bad at all to himself. What an asshole, Minho thought. It was unfair too, because their choreography were much harder and more energetic than Jaewoo's choreography. Jaewoo didn't really have the right to act all high and mighty when their choreographies were so different.

Minho gritted his teeth. «I understand,» he said. «But we have been practicing the same choreo for hours, so we're bound to be tired. Besides, this is only practice, we're not on stage yet and are allowed to feel tired.»

Jaewoo tsk-ed. «If you say so,» he said lightly. «Oh, by the way, are your boyfriends coming to the performance?»

He was talking about Jisung, as well as Changbin and Seungmin, who were Felix and Hyunjin's boyfriends and also Minho's friends.

«Yes they are,» Hyunjin replied cooly.

Jaewoo smiled. «Better not emberrass yourselves then.»

Minho wanted to answer, but their teacher called them back to practice, and so they begrudgingly walked back to the their previous place, Minho biting back his comment that almost slipped past his lips.

They practiced for a bit more, and Minho had surpressed the conversation with Jaewoo. It wasn't until they were done with practice that the next incident happened. The teacher had already left, as well as most of the students. Minho was on his way over to his bag, when his foot caught onto something and he was sent flying forward. He landed hard on the floor and with a groan he looked up to see the culprit. Jaewoo was looking down at him with a smirk. Minho scowled, that bastard had tripped him!

He had had enough. He stood up quickly, his glare shooting daggers through Jaewoo. «What the hell is your problem?» he exclaimed.

The dance studio became quiet. Everyone had stopped talking and was instead staring at them with interest. Jaewoo tilted his head innocently while batting his eyelashes. «What are you talking about?»

«You just tripped me!»

«Did I? I don't remember doing that.» Minho could see the corner of his lip lightly tugging upwards.

«Well you did, did you not see me on the floor?» Minho asked. 

«Yeah I did,» Jaewoo laughed. «Man, that was hilarious.»

Minho glowered. «What is your problem?» he repeated his previous question.

He could feel everyone staring at them, but he didn't care.

«I don't have a problem,» Jaewoo answered. A scowl was on his face.

Minho scoffed. «You've been going out of your way to mess with me, why?»

He shrugged. «It's fun, and besides, I wanted to see the old Lee Minho.»

Minho narrowed his eyes. «The old Lee Minho?» he asked harshly, even though he was almost positive he knew what he was talking about.

«You know what I mean,» he grinned again. «The bad boy Lee Minho, the one who got into fights daily. The one who had the hallway parting for him like the red sea whenever you passed through. I've been waiting for you to crack.»

Minho shook his head. «This is stupid,» he said. «You're being ridiculous.»

Jaewoo scoffed. «No, what's ridiculous is that you gave up everything for a worthless boy!»

Minho froze. Everyone in the room froze. Even Jaewoo himself froze for a few seconds as he realized what he said. «What did you just say?» Minho asked, his voice deadly cold, but strangely calm. There was a look in his eyes that made Jaewoo shiver, but he couldn't back down now.

«You heard me,» he exclaimed. «You were powerful, everyone did whatever you wanted and you gave it all up for your stupid and worthless boyfriend! Honestly, what do you even see in him?»

Gasps were heard all around them, but Minho didn't look away from Jaewoo. «Take that back,» he seethed. He clenched his fists in anger. He fought the strong urge to punch him. He didn't care whenever Jaewoo insulted him, but he would not accept him insulting Jisung. Not Jisung who was the sweetest person he had ever met, no, he didn't deserve that.

«Why should I?» he chuckled. «It's true, you could do much better than a twink like him!»

Minho chuckled. But it wasn't a genuine laugh. It was the opposite. It was almost sarcastic, venom dripping from it. It was a threatening laugh. A laugh that said; _you're going to regret saying that_. Minho could feel the anger pulsing through him, and he suddenly felt like himself from all those years ago.

«Come here for a second,» he said calmly, no expression on his face. Jaewoo seemed confused, but he quickly composed himself. He took a few steps closer, and as soon as he stopped in front of the boy, he was sent to the floor by Minho's fist.

Minho was glaring at him with so much hate that if looks could kill, he would be buried six feet under. Minho moved forward to deliver a second punch, but arms quickly wrapped themselves around his waist, holding him back. Hyunjin.

He scowled. He knew Hyunjin was holding him back so he wouldn't kill him. He watched as Jaewoo scrambled to his feet, a shocked and pained expression on his face. He was clutching his jaw in his hand, rubbing at it as if to ease the pain. Minho pushed Hyunjin's arms off himself and threw himself at Jaewoo, gripping his shirt tightly in his hand.

«If you ever insult him again with that filthy mouth of yours I will fucking kill you,» he threatened. He could see Jaewoo squirming under his grip, but he didn't care. «Do you understand?»

He barely managed to see him nod before a pair of hands gripped his arm and with all their strenght dragged him with them. He was confused for a few seconds before he realized that it was Jisung. Wait, what was he doing here? The boy had a tight grip on his arm as he dragged him out from the dance studio. He led him into an empty classroom that was located close to the dance studio. He placed Minho on a desk, and stood in front of him.

Minho was still so _so_ angry, but when Jisung softly cupped his face with his hand, he couldn't help but soften.

"Calm down," Jisung said, eyes pleading with Minho.

Minho huffed in frustration. "The asshole had it coming."

"What happened?" the other boy asked softly, still caressing Minho's cheek. The action slowly calmed Minho down as well as making his stomach erupt in butterflies. They had been dating for a year already, but Jisung still had the same effect on him as he did back when they first started seing each other. 

Minho sighed. "He has just been messing with me for no reason, and normally I brush it off, but today..." he broke off as a scowl formed on his lips when he remembered Jaewoo's words. 

Jisung noticed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Minho's nose, causing the older boy to blush from the sudden move. "Continue," Jisung said as he moved his hand from Minho's cheek to his hair, which he started lightly brushing his fingers through.

"I didn't really get angry at him until today... he said some things.." Minho sighed again and locked eyes with Jisung. The younger boy was looking at him with such a loving look that it made Minho's chest hurt. He gave him a comforting smile and a nod for him to continue what he was saying. 

Minho reached his hand out to grab Jisung's free hand that wasn't playing with his hair. He lifted it to his lips to give it a soft kiss, which made Jisung giggle, and Minho smiled to himself. He interwined their fingers before he continued his story. 

"I normally don't care when he insults me, but he insulted you and it was like something in me just snapped. I couldn't bear to just stand there and listen to him say those things about you without doing anything, and yeah maybe it was dumb, but-"

His rambling was cut off by Jisung's lips meeting his own. He gasped in surprise, but quickly welcomed the kiss. As soon as their lips met, all the anger disappeared from Minho's body, and all he could focus on was the boy in front of him. His lips were so soft and he kissed him with so much passion and love that it made Minho's legs feel like jelly. Only Jisung had this effect on him. Only Jisung knew how to calm Minho down. Only Jisung managed to make Minho feel all these emotions that made him feel like his heart was going to jump out from his chest. 

They broke apart, but kept their foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each others eyes. "You're not mad?" Minho whispered. He knew how much Jisung used to hate his fighting, and he had always been afraid that the younger boy would leave him if he ended up in a fight again. 

Jisung gave him a smile. "No," he laughed softly. "If someone insulted you I would have done the same, maybe even more than just a punch."

Minho gaped at him as Jisung looked at him with a glint in his eyes. "I was about to punch him again!" he defended.

"I know, I know," Jisung chuckled before he suddenly grew serious. "But seriously, thank you for defending me."

Minho reached a hand out to push some of Jisung's hair out of his eyes, but instead of removing his hand when he was done, he let it rest against his cheek. He smiled when the younger boy leaned into his touch with a content sigh.

"I'll always defend you," Minho reassured him. 

Jisung had that look on his face that always made Minho feel like a lovestruck teenager. It was a look full of love and adoration, and Minho was sure that his own face displayed the exact same emotions. 

"I know," Jisung said. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

And then they were kissing again. This kiss was soft and both of them could feel the love the other was putting into the kiss. It was perfect, except, Minho suddenly remembered something. 

"Wait," he suddenly gasped as he broke off the kiss. "Why were you there? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Jisung laughed then, and his eyes glittered. "Felix called me," he explained. "And fuck class, you're more important."

Minho laughed with him. "God, I love you so much."

Jisung's smile was so blinding that it could outshine even the sun itself. "Why don't you show me how much you love me then?"

Minho grinned up at him. "Gladly," he said before he pulled the boy down for yet another kiss. 


End file.
